


Единственная, но не последняя

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: За перекрёстком [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mockery, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Легкомысленная история в двух актах, 2008 год





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Morita, вычитка: Senbai, Rileniya
> 
> Примечание: таймлайн неопределённый (герои ведут себя как 13-летние, но происходит всё в рамках Шиппундена), упоминается Пэйн/Итачи.

  
– Она моя, добэ! – Наруто подскакивает на месте, моментально принимая боевую стойку.  
– Это ты только так думаешь, уссуратонкачи. Я ее тебе не отдам. – С вызовом, в тон другу, отзывается Саске, вставая на мгновение позже.  
– Ты слишком многое о себе возомнил, датте байо! – Наруто нагло и решительно лыбится, глаза горят в азартном предвкушении, – Саске-тэме! Этому не бывать!  
И Наруто переплетает пальцы в первом символе будущей печати.  
– Кто из нас самонадеянный дурак, так это ты. Всегда им был и будешь! – Саске сам распаляется, ощущая почти боевое возбуждение.  
Тут дверь в комнату открывается, и входит Гаара, принося на своей одежде и в волосах запахи дождя и мокрой листвы с улицы. Он пару секунд недоуменно смотрит на стоящих друг против друга парней, готовых к атаке... И вдруг замечает одинокую грушу во фруктовой вазе, стоящей на журнальном столике между Наруто и Саске.  
Не успев опомниться, двое ребят видят, как их временный квартирант, Казекаге Гаара, меняется в лице, на котором появляется неожиданная эмоция – заинтересованность. И прежде чем Наруто или Саске успевают что-либо сказать, Гаара как ни в чем не бывало забирает предмет их горячего спора и, аппетитно вонзив в сочную мякоть зубы, удаляется в сторону облюбованного им чердака.  
Когда дверь за Гаарой захлопывается, Наруто и Саске ошеломленно смотрят друг на друга, а потом на опустевшую вазу.  
– Вот и подрались, – рассеянно замечает Наруто.  
– И груши от души поели, – мрачно подхватывает Саске и желчно добавляет, – кушайте, не обляпайтесь.  
– Слушай, Саске, тебе не кажется, что это тенденция?  
– Хн? – отзывается Саске, непонимающе скривившись.  
– Точно так, пока мы спорили, дрались и ушами хлопали, – у нас Сакуру-чан увели. Теперь вот и грушу, – обиженно добавляет Наруто, выпятив губу, как это делал еще в детстве, и глядя на дно пустой вазы, как будто это она во всем виновата.  
– Сравнил божий дар с яичницей, – усмехнулся Саске, – Сакура совершенно несъедобная.  
  
Акт 2.  
  
Неловкое, глупое молчание между товарищами наконец-то решил прервать Наруто:  
– Ну, – вдруг оживился он, смешно наморщив нос, и гордо заявил: – у тебя еще есть я, Саске-тэме.  
– Сомнительная альтернатива сочной и сладкой груше, смею я заметить тебе, уссуратонкачи, – скептически выдал Саске, при этом окидывая товарища оценивающим взглядом.  
– Сам дурак! Я вообще не об этом! – Наруто, надувшись, демонстративно отвернулся, снова выпятив губу и вздернув подбородок. Чем вызвал очередное противное хмыканье у Саске, которое всегда бесило его напарника. Так выразительно хмыкать мог только Саске. Или это Наруто научился за годы их общения различать крохотные нюансы в интонациях друга?  
«Опять у этого придурка детство в жопе заиграло. Ведёт себя как сущий ребёнок. Надоело…» – раздражённо и устало мелькнуло в голове Саске. Он еще раз цепким взглядом ощупал фигуру друга. Раздражение, привычное до того, что просто стало неотъемлемой частью чувств Саске к Наруто, царапнуло, как наждачка, и неожиданно перелилось в другую форму, а затем и эмоции. В нём проснулась заинтересованность, которая стремительно перерастала в благосклонное настроение, чем дольше он разглядывал Наруто. Поразмыслив еще пару мгновений, Саске подошел к Наруто и, развернув того к себе за плечи, провел языком по лицу, от щеки к виску.  
– Эй-эй, ты чего, Саске… – вид у Наруто был еще более растерянный и ошарашенный, чем когда Гаара унес их «призовую» грушу.  
– Проверяю – насколько ты все-таки сладкий и съедобный, – ехидная улыбка и огонёк в тёмных глазах, – а может ты ещё и «сочнее» груши окажешься?.. –  немного развратно и чуть насмешливо добавил Саске, проводя рукой по бедру своего приятеля.  
– Тьфу на тебя с этими глупостями. Ты меня вообще слушаешь?!  
– Ну? – сухо осведомился Саске.  
– Да нет же, ты не понял! – Наруто настолько увлекся какой-то своей идеей, что даже не попытался вникнуть в подтекст слов. И не замечал столь откровенного и соблазнительного предложения в свою сторону. И от кого? От самого Саске! Наруто вырвался из его рук и потянул к третьей в этой комнате двери.  
– Я вспомнил. Когда Пэйн с Итачи пришли из магазина, я у них пару груш умыкнул, пока они… ну… целовались, короче, – нашелся Наруто и ухмыльнулся, явно припомнив что-то еще. Но через миг весело и хитро сощурился. – Они у меня в комнате под кроватью спрятаны… Эй, Саске, ты чего?  
На кислой физиономии Саске тем временем сменилось несколько эмоций, словно перчаток у дамы за бальный вечер, и в конце концов осталась лишь задумчивость. Нычка Наруто – это интересно… Думается, там припрятаны не только груши: недавно из холодильника исчезла целая палка сырокопчёной колбасы. Да и после поедания сочной груши можно будет поймать Наруто для более интересных вещей. У него, наверное, губы будут липкие и сладкие…  
Саске мысленно одернул себя и, покачав головой, спокойным, снисходительным голосом ответил:  
– Ну, ладно, уговорил.  
– Круто! Пошли, Саске, ты не пожалеешь!  
«Это уж точно», – усмехнулся про себя Саске, разглядывая задницу крадущегося впереди него Наруто. Кое-кто в их доме не преминул бы тонко заметить, что у Саске прорезалось блядское настроение. Впрочем, какая в жопу разница, как это называется. Саске просто хотел Наруто.  
И грушу.


End file.
